


what a lovely friend

by wheezy_trashmouth



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins), Oblivious Mumintroll | Moomintroll, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezy_trashmouth/pseuds/wheezy_trashmouth
Summary: The gentle patter of rain subsides after a long night of thunder. The next morning is sunny and just perfect for a picnic.





	what a lovely friend

The gentle patter of rain subsides after a long night of thunder. The next morning is sunny and just perfect for a picnic. 

“today is just perfect for a picnic, snufkin!” exclaimed an excited moomintroll when he opened up the window’s heavy curtains. A lovely stream of light poured into the room, and directly onto snufkin’s face. Snufkin grumbled and rolled over in his sleeping bag on the floor, the one he had to fight moomintroll over last night once it was time for bed. ‘its good hospitality, not pity, snufkin!’ moomintroll had said. Alas his attempt at good hospitality was no match for the stubbornness of his dear friend. 

“get up snufkin! I'll ask moominmama to make us sandwiches!” moomintroll beams, he skips only a few steps from the window to snufkin’s sleeping bag and nudges him lightly with his foot. 

“it's too early for a picnic,” says Snufkin. “wake me later.”

“snufkin! Its mid-day!” moomintroll frowns and nudges snufkin once more, only this time he’s a little less friendly.

“oh, very well then.” Snufkin bats at his leg and sits up. “but you have to carry the basket.”

The day is only a little humid and the grass does have a few drops of dew from the wet night, but otherwise its absolutely perfect. The grass was green and fresh from the nutritious rain and sun, and the wind was gentle. it didn’t take too much time to get snufkin out of the room, but it took a little more to stop him from sleeping at the kitchen table. He had been leaning on momen the entire walk, and now he was laying on the blanket with his hat resting on his face. 

“snufkin?”

“moomintroll.”

“you haven't eaten any of moominmama’s sandwiches, they're just delicious! and She picked the vegetables herself!”

“we just got here moomintroll,” he yawns, pushes his hat down, firmer on his face. “im relaxing.”

Moomintroll frowns and places his sandwich down on the blanket. He really does hate when snufkin puts on that silly hat of his! he leans across the blanket and snatches it up off of the unsuspecting mumrik’s face. he examines it for a moment, deciding, ‘yes it will fit on my head,’ and does just that. By now snufkin is sitting upright and glaring, not nearly as hard as he could due to the drowsiness from lack of sleep, at moomintroll. Though, his gaze does soften some at the sight of moomintroll wearing his hat. He really doesn’t understand how one being can look as fine as moomintroll does. And he has been trying his best not to be cross with snufkin’s stubbornness this morning. What a lovely friend.

Snufkin sighs and adjusts his scarf. “I suppose you're right moomintroll.”

Moomintroll smiles at him. Snufkin’s face has been getting hotter and hotter the more this picnic goes on, darn heat.  
He reaches for moomintroll’s sandwich and hands it to him, then grabs his own. The pair eats two or three sandwiches each in comfortable silence. Once they’ve finished all the sandwiches, snufkin moves the picnic basket and leans himself up against his unsuspecting friend, who lets out an “oh!” but lets snufkin relax into his soft coat of white fur. 

“moomintroll.”

“snufkin?”

“you're the dearest friend I have.”

Moomintroll beams.

“why thank you snufkin! you're my dearest friend as well! Always have been-”

“but…” snufkin shifts a little bit.  
Moomintroll blinks. But? But, what? He starts to feel nervous, and he folds his tail over a few times in his paws. He waits for snufkin to continue.

“moomintroll, I have a bit of news for you. I've been meaning to bring it up ever since I came back a week ago.” He pauses to look up at moomintroll’s face. “but, is it okay that I tell you moomintroll? Will we still be such dear friends? I'd hate to lose you.”

News? Lose him? moomintroll brushes some grass off his legs and nods.

“of course you can tell me snufkin.” 

“im in love with you, moomintroll.”

**Author's Note:**

> aigh, so i wrote this like, at the beginning of summer and then forgot about it. But I edited it a little and it's innocent enough,,,,so I guess no harm can come from just posting it!
> 
> please check out my other works!


End file.
